Jade
Jade es una personaje introducida en Mortal Kombat II que comenzó siendo un palette swap de Kitana en verde y con un tono de piel más obscuro, idea que fue mencionada por Katalin Zamiar (quien la interpreta en el videojuego) durante la creación de nuevos personajes para el mencionado título. Su nombre solo fue revelado en el mensaje de victoria, ya que estaba ausente de la barra de energía. También era posible verla espiando tras los árboles de Living Forest en el mismo título y entregando algunas pistas sobre su existenciaPistas de Jade en Mortal Kombat II: "One day we will fight!" ("¡Un día pelearemos!"), "Bring on Kano and Sonya!" ("¡Traigan a Kano y a Sonya!"), "I will meet you in Goro's Lair" ("Te encontraré en la Guarida de Goro"), "Restrict yourself" ("Restríngete"), "I am called Jade" ("Me llaman Jade"), "Before the ?" ("Antes de ?"), "Ermac who?" ("¿Ermac quién?"), "Alone is how you will find me" ("Sola es como me encontrarás"), "Chun who?" ("¿Chun quién?"), "I am one of three" ("Soy uno de los tres").. Siendo una personaje oculta, era más rápida de lo normal e inmune a los movimientos especiales que le arrojaban en su contra; y en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 se volvió una guerrera más disponible en el roster de personajes, obteniendo sus propios atributos y biografía. En esta oportunidad ella sería representada por Becky Gable, en reemplazo de Zamiar. Al principio fue una asesina de Shao Kahn para revelarse posteriormente como la más cercana amiga y confidente de Kitana, así como también una firme patriota de su reino nativo. En Mortal Kombat X, Jade aparece simbólicamente representada en la variación Mournful de KitanaMortal Kombat X; descripción de la Variación Mournful de Kitana: "Mournful Kitana''' honra a Jade, su mejor amiga caída, llevando su armamento. Empleando las armas de la fallecida maestra asesina, Mournful Kitana puede arrojar su bumerán filoso en múltiples direcciones desde el suelo o estando en el aire. Ella puede guiar su bumerán filoso en vuelo para confundir a su oponente. Kitana también obtiene acceso al bastón extendible, permitiéndole el uso de los klásicos ataques especiales de '''Jade". Historia Jade es originaria de Edenia y la más cercana amiga de la Princesa Kitana, que por alguna razón formó parte de las asesinas del Emperador junto con ella y Mileena. Eventualmente, Shao Kahn le ordenaría capturar a Kitana, quien escapó a Earthrealm luego de asesinar a su "hermana gemela" Mileena. Jade sería asistida en su misión por Reptile, pero al final la lealtad con su amiga pudo más y decide ayudarla evitando que Reptile la ataque. Entonces, ambas guerreras se unieron a Raiden contra la invasión de Outworld en Earthrealm. Mucho tiempo después, Jade se entera de la derrota de Kitana y el resto de sus kamaradas en kombate contra la Alianza Mortal. Había llegado demasiado tarde, y Jade se arrodilló junto a su amiga fallecida hasta que pronto notó a Onaga aproximarse y se escondió rápidamente. Entonces advirtió que resucitaba a los guerreros muertos y les ordenaba reagruparse cerca del Bosque Viviente, también presenció el encarcelamiento de Sindel y dejaron a Kitana vigilándola sabiendo que la Reina no atacará a su hija. Jade kombatió a Kitana y logró derrotarla, encerrándola en una celda y así pudo liberar a Sindel. Sin embargo, los gritos furiosos de Kitana alertaron al enemigo, y cuando trató de huir con Sindel alcanzó a notar junto a Onaga a la traidora Tanya. Más tarde, Ermac consiguió liberar a Kitana, Jax, Cage, Kung Lao y Sonya de la influencia de Onaga, mientras que Sindel había descubierto un ritual para separar el cuerpo del Rey Dragón de Reptile. Finalmente Onaga fue derrotado, pero pronto debía unirse nuevamente a sus kamaradas para enfrentar el Armagedón. Reescribiendo la historia Hija de una familia perteneciente a la nobleza edeniana, Jade fue entregada como un tributo a Shao Kahn cuando Edenia fue conquistada. Kahn la nombró guardaespaldas de Kitana una vez que terminó con éxito su entrenamiento en kombate para asegurar la lealtad de la princesa hacia él, sin embargo el tiempo forjó una amistad aún más firme entre ellas. Sirviendo como asesinas del Emperador, ambas presencian los eventos del décimo torneo sin participar en kombate. Eventualmente, Sonya libera a Jax, prisionero en una celda de la guarida de Goro, pero su escape de la isla es frustrado por Shang Tsung. Jade y Kitana tratan de derrotar a Sonya, fracasando en el intento. Después de la derrota del hechicero, Jade retorna a Outworld junto al resto de los guerreros de Kahn. Raiden es obligado por Shang Tsung para participar en un nuevo torneo, y una vez en Outworld buscan a Sonya, capturada por una horda de tarkatas. Jade los intercepta y enfrenta a Jax, pero fue derrotada. Más tarde, un molesto Kahn le recrimina a Kitana por permitir el ingreso de guerreros del Lin Kuei en su Arena. Ella se retira hacia Wasteland, siendo seguida por Jade quien le advierte tener precaución ante la ira del Emperador. Kitana ignora los consejos de su amiga y continua hacia los Pozos de Carne, donde según Raiden encontraría la verdad de su pasado. Los esfuerzos de Jade por detenerla fueron en vano, y pronto se enteró de que su amiga es prisionera de Shao Kahn y acude en su rescate, aunque eso signifique desobedecer al Emperador. Jade tuvo que derrotar a Baraka y a Sheeva, quienes resguardaban a Kitana, pero no pudo liberarla. Kitana le pide acudir a Raiden para solicitar su ayuda, y aunque no estuvo de acuerdo finalmente aceptó. En su búsqueda, fue interceptada por Mileena y ambas se enfrentan en kombate. Jade consigue la victoria, pero pronto llegan Raiden junto al resto de los guerreros. Smoke se adelanta y se confunde, creyendo que es Kitana quien fue derrotada y pelea contra Jade. Sin otra alternativa, Jade derrota a Smoke, y entonces revela la situación de Kitana. Durante la invasión en Earthrealm, Jade se une a Raiden y sus guerreros para enfrentar a Shao Kahn. En la Catedral, los guerreros sobreviven a una emboscada de los ciberninjas del Lin Kuei, pero Sindel aparece para completar lo que ellos no pudieron, y fue cuando ella asesinó a Jade. Luego en Netherrealm, Jade y sus kamaradas sirven como no-muertos a Quan Chi para derrotar a Raiden, pero él logra superarlos. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Annihilation *''[[Mortal Kombat Annihilation|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Annihilation]]. Luego de quedar inconsciente por un ataque de Nightwolf, Liu Kang delira entre pesadillas hasta despertar abandonado en un desierto nevado. Al moverse un para de metros, pronto encuentra a una solitaria mujer quien le ofrece abrigo y protección, que es rechazado por Liu Kang mencionado que "''su corazón pertenece a otra". La mujer se molesta y ataca inesperadamente a Liu y ella se prepara para kombatir mientras el desierto se modifica, desapareciendo la nieve. Creyendo que es otra pesadilla, Liu Kang y la mujer kombaten y en algún momento él casi fue superado, pero logró derribarla. Fue cuando ella ironiza la actitud de Liu Kang señalándole que ha superado una de las pruebas de Nightwolf. Liu se muestra desconcertado, y aunque no está de acuerdo con los métodos de Nightwolf, la mujer que se identifica como Jade le advierte que deben apresurarse para rescatar a Kitana, quien es ahora prisionera de Shao Kahn. Más tarde cerca del Templo de los Dioses Antiguos, Sonya y Jax se reencuentran con Liu Kang y pronto notan la ausencia de Kitana, reemplazada por Jade. Tras una corta discusión interrumpida por la presencia de los escuadrones de exterminio de Shao Kahn, huyen rápidamente hasta llegar al Templo, donde Raiden los estaba esperando. El dios del trueno logra transportarlos con dificultad hacia Outworld. Aquí, Jade les señala que conoce la ubicación de Kitana y la forma de llegar a ella, siendo seguida por los demás y con cierta desconfianza por Sonya y Jax. En su camino, pronto son emboscados por Sindel y un trío de raptors. Finalmente Raiden y sus guerreros sobreviven a la emboscada y logran capturar a Sindel, y se preparan para reunirla con Kitana, previemante rescatada por Liu Kang, para así romper el supuesto hechizo que la somete al control de Shao Kahn. Pero pronto se percatan de que han caído en una trampa y que Raiden ha perdido sus poderes, y entonces Sindel y Jade huyen de regreso al castillo del Emperador. Sin el apoyo del dios del trueno, los guerreros confían en Liu Kang como su última esperanza y le acompañan a la batalla. Mientras tanto, Shao Kahn recrimina furioso a Sindel y a Jade por su fracaso al asesinar a los guerreros de Raiden. Jade es devorada por una criatura demoníaca, por órdenes de Kahn. Cómics *''[[Mortal Kombat (Cómics)|Artículo principal Cómics de Mortal Kombat]]. Cerca del final de Mortal Kombat Battlewave (A fighting chance), '''Jade' junto a Smoke aparecen en la habitación del hospital donde Jax permanece internado para asesinarlo, y también como una forma de demostrar su valía a Shao Kahn. Aunque se condición es notoriamente desfavorable, Jax derriba a ambos enemigos obligándolos a escapar. En Mortal Kombat Battlewave (Days of thunder, nights of pain), nuevamente Jade y Smoke se unen para completar una nueva misión. Esta vez intentan eliminar a Jonnhy Cage y a un recuperado Jax dentro de un avión que cae en picada, sin embargo Jade es derribada por Cage y escapa del avión lanzándose en paracaídas. La última aparición de Jade en la serie Battlewave fue en Death Moves, como otra invitada más en la supuesta boda de Shao Kahn y Sonya Blade, en donde también aparece enfrentando a Kitana. En Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition II (A cold day in hell), Jade acompaña a Shang Tsung, Mileena y Reptile en la búsqueda del Medallón del Dragón mientras se internan en el Bosque Viviente. Más tarde finge estar en peligro inminente para engañar a Liu Kang y así destruirlo. Jade y Smoke se unen para enfrentar a Raiden en Mortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (When part the heavens), pero fallan en el intento e, incluso, son ahuyentados por la presencia de un empoderado Kano. Notas adicionales *Se desconoce la razón por la cual existe en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 un desierto que lleva su nombre. *Escrita pero no filmada, en la primera película existe un kombate entre Sonya y Jade. *Se ha sugerido que Ruby es una guerrera inspirada en Jade, debido a la similitud del origen de su contexto (nombre basado en una piedra preciosa y ambas amigas de Kitana pero guerreras al servicio de Shao Kahn). Además de lo anterior, Jade es mencionada en la guía Threshold Entertainment Present the Writer’s Guide to Mortal Kombat: The Animated Series, descrita brevemente como amiga de Kitana quien utiliza su belleza para engañar al enemigo. *Durante los primeros guiones de Mortal Kombat Conquest, el nombre original de la personaje Qali era Jade. Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat II Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deception Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Unchained Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Advance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Mobile Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 11 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation